


Some Flowers Shouldn't be Picked

by SkylerScull1



Series: Crystals Must Fall [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Absent Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Assisstant Principal LavaLien, Bad Parenting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, School, Unreliable Narrator, Valcieana is Delusional, mention of religion, mention of witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerScull1/pseuds/SkylerScull1
Summary: Lilliaenn hated children, she really did. Lilliaenn is a horrible mother, at least thats what her daughter says.Not everything is right with the "Morflien" family, they all were horrible people, a fortune teller performer, a drunk cheating old man and a little girl with bright blue eyes, an impossible shade of bright bright blue, horrible eye sight but no glasses, a chatter box and a mind that never shuts up. "The voices never shuts up."





	Some Flowers Shouldn't be Picked

-Entry 1-  
I hate my parents and this is a fact. You may not know me but i'm Valcieana Morflien, I have light blue bright glowing eyes, light brown hair, underweight and really pale skin. My mom is named Lilliaenn and my father is named Dilean. Mom crys a lot, she hates me, Lilliaenn loves putting on a good show though, she drinks and drinks but she also sings and performs, she is a fortune teller and a scammer. My dad never talks to me , Dilean is hardworking and drinks a lot too, he's a quiet drunk and used to own a bar down town before he gave it over to his friend Henry.  
Dad and Mom met eachother in that bar, it was late, Dilean was on break and they were both drinking and thats when they had me. They didn't want me though. They never wanted children.  
It hurts to be around him, I was born with bad eye-sight, I see things, horrible things. I don't think I like it here. I have only two friends and I like my grandparents Patrick - from my moms side of the family- and Mariena from my dads side. Mariena likes rocks and plants and things that glow and Patrick likes science and card tricks and money.  
This is my life... and I hate it.


End file.
